<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Freed the Dark, became Freed… by Akiko_Natsuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318021">When Freed the Dark, became Freed…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko'>Akiko_Natsuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fraxus [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was remembering when we first met,” Laxus replied, seeing the sleepiness fade from Freed’s face, a small frown creasing his forehead.  And to just be Freed, he thought, remembering his partner’s words as he leaned in to kiss Freed on the forehead. “And, when Freed the Dark, became Freed…” </p><p>“Just Freed…” Freed pointed out.</p><p>“No,” Laxus denied immediately, and Freed blinked at him. “Never ‘just’ anything. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fraxus [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Freed the Dark, became Freed…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord  <a href="https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c">The Unholy Trinity</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freed the Dark.</p><p>    Laxus doubted that anyone looking at Freed right now would be able to associate that moniker with him, a smile tugging at his lips as he studied his partner. In the few minutes it had taken him to go the bathroom and return, Freed had shifted across to steal the warm patch he’d left behind, and he’d managed to wrap the covers around him until the only visible thing was the top of his head. <em> And he says I hog the covers, </em>Laxus thought with a snort, as he reached for the corner of the covers and began the process of unravelling Freed so that he could climb back under them with him. The snort becoming a chuckle as Freed grumbled at him and clutched at the covers without waking in the slightest.</p><p>“Freed,” he murmured, not enough to wake him – as a Freed roused too early was even more fearsome than the infamous ‘Freed the Dark’. To the point that Evergreen, after once catching the wrong edge of Freed’s tongue after waking him too early on a job, had suggested they set him on the enemy like that. Bickslow had nixed that idea, pointing out that Freed would deal with the enemy first and still come after them for waking him up, and Laxus had agreed and then fled when he’d realised his partner had overheard the conversation. The murmur was enough to get Freed to relent, rolling over and letting Laxus free enough of the covers to be able to slip back into bed beside him, already counting in his head.</p><p>One…</p><p>Two….</p><p>    He didn’t even make it to three before Freed was pressed against him. Drawn by his warmth and all but curled on top of him. Now, he looked even less like ‘Freed the Dark’, his hair sticking up in dozen different directions, mouth open as he muttered something that could have been the Dragon-slayer’s name. But was more likely some nonsense as Laxus had tried to have a sleep conversation with him before, and Freed would manage a word or two in response before veering onto another topic. It was endearing and frustrating all at once, so instead, he gave a non-committal hum and wrapped his arm around Freed, drawing him closer, more than happy to spend a little longer in bed cuddling. Apparently, that had been what Freed was after, because he settled. All but melting into Laxus and bumping his nose against the side of his throat in a sleepy nuzzle, relaxed and trusting in sleep and Laxus tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the top his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freed the Dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Laxus had followed the name, and the whispers and stories attached to it. There were plenty of both, and most he treated with more than a pinch of salt. He knew better than anyone how names and reputation could be blown up out of proportion. What he did trust, or maybe hoped for was the promise of strength – both in the name and in the stories. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   As much as he hated to admit it, for his plans for Fairy Tail, he couldn’t do it all alone. He needed help, and even if anyone in the Guild had been willing to help him, it wasn’t enough. He wanted someone that he could trust, someone that would follow him above the Guild, not someone who had been raised on the Guild’s milk, and he had been searching for months. Because loyalty was one thing, trust was another – and would need to be earned – but he wanted strength, and there were few people he had encountered that could come close to his level. The last one he had met had all but fallen over themselves because of who he was, and who he was related to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laxus had kicked his ass and walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    It had been a few weeks later that he’d first heard of this ‘Freed the Dark’.  He’d paid it little attention at first, but the rumours hadn’t stopped, in fact, they had spread and grown, and it had been enough to get his attention. Especially as there was no mention of a guild affiliation in those stories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    So, here he was in some backwater town in the far west of Fiore, chasing a… hope? No, he wouldn’t call it that, even though he couldn’t deny that he was intrigued by this person. A lead, he was chasing a lead…and hoping that it would pan out. As he stepped onto the main street, he looked around. There wasn’t much to see. A handful of shops, none of which inspired much confidence in the town, and a bar that inspired even less. It was the latter that he headed for, knowing that was where mages tended to end up, and where information flowed more freely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   A hush fell when he entered, and he could see people glancing nervously towards a booth in the far corner and filed that away, ignoring the eyes that than focused on him as he headed for the bar. He ordered a drink, noting how the bartender kept glancing at something behind him, waiting until he had his beer in front of him before reaching out and grabbing the man’s wrist. Holding it tight enough that he couldn’t escape, but not enough to hurt…yet. He lifted his tankard in his other hand and took a sip, making a face at the taste. For all his problems with Fairy Tail, at least the alcohol was good there, and he set the drink down again, before leaning in. “I’m looking for someone, goes by the name of Freed the Dark.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    He’d said it loud enough to be heard throughout the entire room, listening intensely. There was a few sharp intakes of breath, including the bartender, and nervous shuffling. But there was no hammering heart or anything to suggest that this Freed was there. There was also no answer from the man in front of him, and he tightened his grip, just a little. Enough to be a threat, and the man swallowed, the colour draining from his face and Laxus leaned closer sensing he was about to break, when something sharp and cold slipped against his neck, nicking his jaw, just enough to send a trickle of blood down the side of his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” It was mild, almost polite, and certainly not the kind of voice that Laxus had been expecting. More interesting was the fact that he had approached without betraying his presence, and even now his breathing, his heartbeat, everything about him was calm, betraying no concern that someone was looking for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe there was more truth to the stories than I thought….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Laxus Dreyar,” he replied, just as calm, and the bartender looked more ready to faint than ever, clearly recognising the name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see.” There was recognition in the voice, but none of the cloying reverence that Laxus had come to hate. Instead, the man could have been commenting on the weather for all the interest he showed, and that was another point in his favour. “And what does Laxus Dreyar, a man of your reputation and from an official guild  no less, want with me?” Curious, not worried in the slightest, the sword steady at his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Laxus weighed his options for a moment, knowing that what he was about to do was risky, but damn it he was curious as to how accurate those rumours had been. He took a deep breath as though about to answer, and then he moved, releasing the bartender who immediately ducked below the counter – smart, Laxus thought even as he twisted, sliding out from under the blade, lightning gathering around his hand as he lashed out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And hit nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    His opponent was fast, dancing out of reach and the lightning that arched towards him looked as though it was about to strike, before it dissipated in mid-air, granting Laxus a fleeting glimpse of shimmering runes. Interesting, he thought, getting his first good look at ‘Freed the Dark’, eyes widening just a little. Freed was not what he had expected from the stories, a slight figure standing tall, and there was strength in that frame. And fire. Blazing turquoise eyes meeting his gaze and holding it unflinchingly, and Laxus faltered for a moment, unable to remember the last time someone had looked at him so boldly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    A moment was all he had because Freed was moving, and he was poetry in motion as he lunged. Forcing Laxus to dodge out of the path of the blade – wielded with a skill that belied the age of his opponent, only to find himself having to throw up his arms with lightning crackling to bat aside the runes that had been rushing towards him. He wasn’t given a reprieve, the foiled attacks only seemed to heighten Freed’s focus, and Laxus was only distantly aware of people fleeing the bar as the shorter man came at him again. “Is it too late to say that I just wanted to talk to you?” He asked, unsurprised when his only reply was a flurry of attacks, magic mingling with physical attacks and keeping him on his toes, no hesitation or weakness was overlooked or not capitalised on. “I’ll take that as a no,” he jibed, blasting the ground between them to put some distance between them, forcing Freed back for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Laxus hadn’t come out of the exchange unscathed though he realised, feeling a fresh sting across his cheek and his eyebrows rose. He hadn’t even felt the strike hit. Curiosity was fast becoming interest, and more, especially when he realised Freed was unscathed by his attack, watching him intently, sword levelled in his direction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    It was excitement he was feeling, the Lightning mage realised as they began to circle one another. It had been a long time since he had been challenged by anyone, a long time since anyone had dared stare him down, or not fallen to pieces at his name. It made him want more, and as he stepped to the left, mirroring Freed’s movement, he let the full weight of his magic out to play, feeling rather than hearing the storm starting overhead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Freed smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   It wasn’t a nice smile either, and suddenly Laxus could understand ‘the Dark’ part of his name because there was a threat in that smile as mild as it seemed, that sent a shiver down his spine. “Now, that is more what I was expecting from you,” Freed said softly, and there was an echo to his words, the shadows around him seeming to darken as he moved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laxus reacted at once, lightning rushing towards Freed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was deflected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    No, it was blasted out of the air, runes glistening dark and menacing in the air and Freed was baring in his teeth at him in a wild grin, and his right eye was a well of darkness, the turquoise having given away to black and swirling purple. His gaze locked on Laxus as he said softly, calmly. “Dark Éricuture: Darkness.” The air seemed to tremble, and then Freed was growing, even as dark scales and fur replaced skin and clothes, horns bursting free of his skin and curving back against the now wild mane of green hair, and the grin now was dark and dangerous, too many teeth on show as he stretched slowly before standing tall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freed the Dark indeed…</em>
</p><p>    Freed stirred against him, the movement drawing Laxus out of his memories as he glanced down, watching as his partner wrinkled his nose, fighting the pull of consciousness, and shifting until his head was tilting the other way before settling again. Like this, Laxus could see his face clearly. Smirking at the trail of drool that was now visible, once again marvelling at the dichotomy between the man in his arms, and the Freed the world saw, let alone the Freed in his memory. He let his eyes trail over Freed’s face, drinking in the sight of him, ever in awe of the knowledge of what lay beneath the handsome, but deceptively mild features; and the fact that they had come this far.</p><p>    To this day, he was entirely sure which of them would have won that fight at their first meeting if they had taken it all the way to the end, and there were times when he half-wished they had gone that far. Freed had said once that Laxus would have won, but that had been back when Freed had kept his doubts and questions more to himself, so Laxus wasn’t entirely sure how much he believed that reply. Personally, he wasn’t so sure. Their power had been different, it still was, but Freed…Freed had always been something else, and Laxus wasn’t sure that any of them had ever seen the full depths of his strength, and he knew that his partner preferred it that way. It was a weapon and a defence, as well as a chance to keep Laxus on his feet, something that Freed had always seemed to delight in. From that first fight, that had ended up with them both heavily bandaged, the bar little more than a ruin, and Laxus smiling as he had asked Freed the Dark to join him.</p><p>
  <em>If he hadn’t said yes…</em>
</p><p>     He stopped that thought before it could really take route. It had haunted him on more than one occasion, particularly in the aftermath of the Battle of Fairy Tail, and more since they had finally given in and admitted that they were more than friends. Well, <em>given in,</em> was a bit of a stretch as Evergreen and Bickslow had practically locked them in a room together and ordered them to talk after Laxus had nearly brought the hospital down on them after Freed had taken an attack for them during a job. It had been a long, painfully awkward conversation. They’d had a balance, or so they’d fooled themselves into believing and it had seemed daunting to change that, but at the same time, it had been impossible to keep lying to themselves. There had been too many near misses on both sides, too many chances for what they could have to have already slipped through their fingers.</p><p>
  <em>    It had been Freed who had finally broken the stand-off, hobbling – because he should have still been in the hospital but had stubbornly signed himself out so they could all go home – across to sit beside Laxus, who had almost broken there and then at the quiet pain in Freed’s face. The wince he hadn’t been able to hold in as he’d settled on the couch next to Laxus, and it was only sheer stubbornness that had stopped him from reaching out there and then and pulling Freed to him. Instead, he’d looked down, hands clenched in his lap to stop himself giving in to temptation, especially as Freed was close enough for their legs to be pressed together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So…” Freed started, and there was a note of humour in his voice that made Laxus look up despite himself, not sure what to make of the mischief in Freed’s eyes until the other man had continued, echoing the words from their first meeting with a smile on his face. “What does Laxus Dreyar, a man of your reputation and from an official guild no less, want with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You…” The answer had slipped out before he could stop it, as easy as breathing, and so quiet and soft that he knew that anyone else would have missed it. Not Freed though. Freed had always been able to see and hear what Laxus couldn’t show the rest of the world, and now was no different, because his smile had softened into soft and wondering. The hand that reached out to grasp his was an answer in and of itself. As was what followed, as Freed leaned in to kiss him, fleeting, cautious, pulling away after a moment. Only for Laxus to draw him back in, lingering, claiming, deepening it as though to leave some indelible mark of this moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   When they drew apart, their fingers were tangled together, and they were both smiling. Freed finally letting himself sag a little, leaning into Laxus and resting his head on Laxus’ shoulder. Weary and pained, but content, the momentary show of weakness a sign of trust. A moment that he would only let Laxus see and the Dragon-slayer ran soothing fingers over Freed’s knuckles for a moment, before lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to it as he asked teasingly. “And, what does Freed Justine, a man with the reputation of Freed the Dark, and also from an official guild no less, want with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You,” Freed answered with a smile, before squeezing his hand. “…and to just be Freed.”</em>
</p><p>“What are you smiling about?” The sleepy voice startled him, and he felt Freed’s fingers curl against him as he jumped looking down to find that Freed had turned back to face him, peering up at him.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Me?” Freed asked.</p><p>“I was remembering when we first met,” Laxus replied, seeing the sleepiness fade from Freed’s face, a small frown creasing his forehead. <em> And to just be Freed,</em> he thought, remembering his partner’s words as he leaned in to kiss Freed on the forehead. “And, when Freed the Dark, became Freed…”</p><p>“Just Freed…” Freed pointed out.</p><p>“No,” Laxus denied immediately, and Freed blinked at him. “Never ‘just’ anything. You’re Freed,” he kissed him properly now, soft and lingering. “You’re my Freed,” he whispered against Freed’s lips after a moment, lingering, letting Freed soak them in. “My Freed. The one who steals all the covers, who drools,” he lifted a hand, to cup Freed’s chin, thumb wiping at the trail as he smiled, ignoring Freed’s protest and delighting in the flush of colour that greeted his words. “The one who has silly sleep conversations with me and takes less than three seconds to cuddle into me when I come back to bed.”</p><p>“Laxus…”</p><p>“The Freed who risks himself for me far too often, who drives me up the wall with his stubbornness.” Laxus deliberately ignored a muttered comment that sounded far too like ‘that’s the pot calling the kettle black’, mainly because it was a point he couldn’t argue. “The same Freed who could have kicked my ass the first time we met, but who decided to take a risk on this man who turned up looking for him…” Freed was delightfully pink by this point, but he was smiling and melting into Laxus again, tilting his face up to accept the next kiss properly, pulling the Dragon-slayer in, and Laxus was a little breathless as he added softly, with all the reverence he could muster. “The Freed who loves me, and that I love…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>